Spider-Man (2010 toy line)
Spider-Man is a 3 " action figure line manufactured by Hasbro to be released in early 2010 based on the comic book counterparts of characters within the Spider-Man universe. While sharing the same simple title of past 6" lines, this is considered a brand new series and not a continuation of previous ones. This line of figures has more in common with Hasbro's animated series action figure lines such as Wolverine and the X-Men in that it is geared more toward a younger crowd of collectors and the figures are not always fully articulated. Many of the figures come with gimmicks such as special armor or light-up eyes. Single Carded 3 " Figures - Series 1 Every action figure in the line comes with three trading cards called "fiercest foe battle cards." Variant figures are noted by an asterisk followed by the wave the variant was released closest to. Wave 1 - January 2010 Wave 2 - Spring 2010 Wave 3 - August 2010 Wave 4 - September 2010 Single Carded 3 " Figures - Series 2 Wave 5 - February 2011 Wave 6 - February 2011 Battle Packs These are 3-packs which consist of repaints of single-carded figures and accessories, many of which are metallic and/or translucent. Wave 1 - September 2010 Web Battlers This is a series of 6" figures, each with a specific webbing-based action that is activated by squeezing the figure's legs. The figures have little articulation and the webbing accessories are permanently attached. Wave 1 - February 2011 Battle Vehicles These large vehicles each come with a 3 " figure. They have less articulation than the single carded figures, only allowing movement of the neck, shoulder and hip. Wave 1 - March 2011 Zoom N' Go This is a series of small vehicles have "pull back racing action". When the vehicle is pulled back and let go, it races forward automatically. The character attached to each vehicle cannot be removed. Hasbro uses Zoom N' Go vehicles in many of their toy lines, usually just repainting older toys and swapping out the attached character. Wave 1 - March 2010 Wave 2 - June 2010 Wave 4 - February 2011 Web Splashers This is a series of water play vehicles, each of which comes with a 3 " figure. These are less articulated than the single carded figures, offering neck and shoulder articulation only. The first wave of figures has the grammatically incorrect "Web Splasher's" on the card, which was corrected to "Web Splashers" in the second wave. Wave 1 - March 2010 Wave 2 - 2010 Large Scale Figures Role Play Role play toys are products such as masks, gloves, and life-size accessories. These toys were not released in waves. Single Carded 2" Figures This is a series of small figured with limited articulation being marketed alongside the regular 3 " line. No accessories are included with any of the figures. Wave 1 - January 2010 See also * Iron Man: Armored Adventures, a 3/4" scale action figure line from Hasbro which ties into the animated series. * Marvel Universe, a 3 " scale action figure line based specifically on comic book characters. * X-Men Origins: Wolverine, a toyline from Hasbro made up mainly of 3 " scale action figures based on the movie of the same name. External links *Free Spider-Man iOS Checklist Application Category:Hasbro products Category:2000s toys Category:Marvel Comics action figure lines Category:Spider-Man toys